Epinephrine is one of the hormones that affects energy and protein metabolism. Epinephrine increases metabolic rate and decreases amino acid levels. This protocol seeks to define the sources of fuel used to maintain the elevated metabolic rate and the kinetic mechanism by which amino acids are lowered in response to elevated levels of epinephrine.